


Kaiser's Song

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Gotei 13 | 13 Court Guard Squads - Freeform, Minor Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo - Freeform, Romance if you squint, SUPER SLOW BUILD, Slow Build, just give it time yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I don't know what to make of you. Either of you. So for now I'll keep my distance and decide whether you're dangerous." ||  Follows the story of the Karakura Gang, from the beginning of the series to the end of the Soul Society Arc. Slightly OC-centric. Deviates from canon. Follows the general plot of the series but there will be different scenarios and outcomes (small ones).
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Kaiser's Song

**Author's Note:**

> hola

"Good morning, Ms. Ochi!"

Class 1-3 bowed and greet their teacher the way they did everyday, with much enthusiasm. The girl thought they were being over zealous, she could hear their loud greeting from outside the classroom. But perhaps it was the thinness of the sliding door that was to be blamed.

"Good morning my lovely children! I hope you are all adapting well to high school, since we are now a month into the new school year. Remember to do your best this year!" Ms. Ochi herself was overly zealous with her greeting. Perhaps her habits had rubbed off on her students. "I have a surprise for you all! A transfer student!"

And the whispers began. Another transfer student, even though the new school year just began? Two in the last month! A record!

That was her cue. The girl exhaled slowly and ran her hands down her uniform one last time before she entered the classroom.

* * *

The first thing Orihime noticed about the new transfer student was her hair. Dark, curly and long, falling past her shoulders and down her back. The second thing she noticed were her eyes. Well, not really, since she couldn't see them. The glasses covering the girl's eyes were thin, black cat eyes frames. The new girl was pretty, dark skinned, full figured and tall. A foreigner! How intriguing! 

_How lovely._ Orihime thought. _Her hair is like something out of a movie! Like a princess!_

The girl wrote something on the board slowly, in a language Orihime did not recognize. And then beneath that script, in katakana, she wrote something else. _Keesaa Kasu._ Was that her name?

"I am Kaiser Kaethe. _Guten tag_." The girl, Kaethe, bowed formally as she spoke. Her voice was soft and carried a lilting accent Orihime could not place. "Nice to meet you." Ms. Ochi placed a hand on Kaethe's shoulder and whispered to the girl, pointing somewhere behind Orihime.

"Asano! Kaiser will sit next to you, guide her to her seat." Ms. Ochi directed the boy. Guide her to her seat? Could she not find it on her own? Keigo opened his mouth, probably to crack a joke but Ms. Ochi shut him down before he could get a word out. "Just do it."

Keigo did as he was told, holding Kaethe by the shoulder and bringing her to her desk next to his. She thanked the boy verbally and turned her body to the front of the class.

"Everyone say hello to Kaiser! Take good care of your new classmate!" Ms. Ochi smiled. The class chorused their hellos to the new girl and Ms. Ochi began the lessons for the day.

* * *

"Hello, Kaiser-san! Come have lunch with us!" Kaethe could not see who called her so she had no idea who it was. But they sounded nice enough. Class had been concluded for an hour long lunch break. The classroom felt almost empty, with the exception of Kaethe, the small gaggle of girls gathered behind her and some kid off to a corner, working on a stuffed animal. Her next door neighbor had long since abandoned her, bounding after some gruff sounding boy.

Kaethe turned to address the person who called her name. "Thank you for inviting me! May I know your name?" She knew she sounded unnecessarily formal but, Kaethe wasn't entirely comfortable with speaking Japanese, despite the fact that she'd been learning the language for years now. It was better to be unnecessarily formal and sound weird than to be too familiar and risk being impolite. 

"Inoue! Inoue Orihime!" The girl clarified with a happy tone. She went on to introduce the rest of the girls to Kaethe, who studied their auras intensely.

"Nice to meet you all." Kaethe bowed her head and rose from her desk, gripping her lunchbox in her hand. "Shall we go?"

"We shall!" Orihime declared happily, matching Kaethe's formality with her own. "Onward, everyone!"

Lunch with Orihime and her friends was taken outside, on the soft fields of the high school. They made themselves comfortable underneath the shade of a giant tree and ate in comfortable silence.

For all of two seconds.

"Say, Kaiser-san, earlier when you introduced yourself, you said something weird." One of the girls (Kaethe briefly registered her as Mahana Natsui) interrupted the silence. "Like goo--ten--tahg?" She butchered the greeting with her pronunciation, which made them all laugh.

"Yeah!" Another girl (Michiru Ogawa?) agreed. "You're obviously a foreigner, but where are you from?"

Kaethe couldn't see it but she knew they were looking at her, waiting for her answer. "Germany." She answered simply. Perhaps that made her exotic in their eyes, because the answer earned a loud exclamation of surprise. And the questions came faster then. They asked about her family, where she was born, why she moved and everything in between.

As much as she appreciated their curiosity, Kaethe was also beginning to feel overwhelmed. Too much at one time, you know? She did not show it. Instead, she answered their questions with a polite smile and held her composure.

* * *

By the time the day finally came to a close, Kaethe felt drained. It was to be expected. She journeyed all around Karakura First High School, learning her way around the large school, with help from Orihime and her friend Tatsuki. They'd given her the grand tour, throwing in little bits and pieces of information every now and then about the school, the town and the students, all in the span of one hour. The rest of the day following her grand tour had been a large blur.

Kaethe happily relayed this information to Leopald, the family chauffeur as he took her home. Her voice grew quieter and quieter until she was blabbering incoherently in her half-conscious state. She had fallen asleep when they finally reached the house.

Leopald lifted the young girl and her belongings from the car and entered the Kaiser manor. The chauffeur was halfway up the stairs when a voice called to him. "How was it? How is she?" The man turned to meet the source of the voice. Kaethe would have been a carbon copy of her mother, had it not been for her strange colored hair and eyes.

"Overwhelming, she said. But not so much that she could not handle it. She seems okay." He reported. The woman nodded and made to move closer, but stopped. "Keep me updated, Leopald."

"Yes, madame." The man bowed and continued up that stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hey  
> my first fic on ao3, wish me luck lmao


End file.
